<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maker's Code by SundropFalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003889">The Maker's Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundropFalls/pseuds/SundropFalls'>SundropFalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Dumbass reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader - Freeform, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Violence, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundropFalls/pseuds/SundropFalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've lived a quiet life so far in Naboo, coming from the Naberrie household. When a deadly mistake turns you into an informant for the Resistance, you're forced to go into hiding. As if that weren't enough, a particular Pilot's interest in you is piqued. Navigating an affair with a hot-headed flyboy and an Empire's downfall, you learn that no one is truly on your side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Maker's Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shuttle stop... eight thousand paces... Entry borders..." You mutter, repeating your Master's directions. It has to be here. It has to. What else were you to do?</p>
<p>"You will make it to the resistance base." You hype to yourself, lifting your chin. "You won't die a sweaty death on this Maker-forsaken planet." You weren't sure whether saying it aloud was an attempt to self-soothe or to boost your determination, either way, you didn't buy it.</p>
<p>The pilot droid had informed you that a mile of jungle separated the base from the shuttle stop. Was it joking? Can droids joke? It must have been. You could cross a mile in fifteen minutes, yet you've been maneuvering through forestry for half a day.</p>
<p>This steamy muck maze was loud. Distractingly loud. The low humming and chirping of critters drone in your ears, warning you of their presence. Every living thing could sting, poison, or kill you if they wished. Vastly different from your calm shores of crystal in Naboo. You came knowing that, but just how different they were, your Master never could prepare you for.</p>
<p>Your toes ached from being bashed into roots, the soles of your once new shoes had worn through hours ago. However, tripping and not falling flat on your face was an achievement you let yourself be proud of.</p>
<p>You couldn't even walk on this planet, let alone breathe. A blanket of moist air engulfs your body, filling your lungs with a dense humidity. It was sickening. Yet, onward you trudge. Maybe there was a path just behind that brush, or that clearing, or that tree. Maybe.</p>
<p>Looking up, you try searching overhead for the suns, attempting to find a navigation point. Still, all you were met with was a high canopy of thick vines and branches. It stretched for miles, sunlight only peaking through cracks the vegetation left vulnerable.</p>
<p>A buzzing grew loud in your ear, making your stomach drop like a stone.</p>
<p>"Mother of moons-" A surge of adrenaline shoots through your body as a mosquito lands on your bare shoulder. It was huge-at least the size of a small Voorpak.</p>
<p>You barely have a chance to squeak before it sinks its proboscis deep into your muscle tissue. With a smack of your palm, you burst it's engorged stomach sack on your skin, spewing its juices over your collar.</p>
<p>You gag and scrape the fluid off of your hand onto the bark of a poor nearby tree. The liquid is thickly viscous for some reason, but you weren't about to investigate and find out why. Now you regret discarding the D'qar environmental manual on your shuttle from Naboo. At least it was dead. The proof was on your shoulder.</p>
<p>You reach into your satchel and slip on a patterned kaftan of your own design. You couldn't have insect guts smeared all over yourself when you meet with General Organa, could you? If you ever did make it there.</p>
<p>As you walked, you allowed your conscious to amble backward through your memories. It showed you a glimpse of the mistake that brought you to the jungle in the first place.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>You scurried down the hall, skirts balled in your fist as not to trip over them. You've never been late. In all eleven years of working for The General, your Master, you've never been late. There was a chance, though. That he wasn't already in his quarters, you could work at triple speed to clean all of the surfaces before he arrived.</p>
<p>You prayed you wouldn't find him there as you turned the corner and pressed the door's opening hatch. Sure enough, the room was empty.</p>
<p>"Thank the Maker." You sighed in relief, shoulders slumping. You got to work as quick as lightning. Cloth in hand, you scrubbed the woodwork, decorations, counter surfaces, and wiped off anything with a coating of dust.</p>
<p>Despite your daily efforts, all your Master ever noticed was if the rooms smelled cleaner than he left it. You made a mental note to hide a different vial of herbs in his wardrobe each morning. The last task was to replace it, and then you could scoot away without penalty. Lady luck was on your side this morning, you thought. Being much too short to reach their designated place on the upper shelf, you stepped into the closet and shut the doors behind you.</p>
<p>That's when you heard it. The sound of the door's hatch flying open. Your Master.</p>
<p>Dread melted a pit in your stomach. You wanted to shrink out of existence, to dig a hole and crawl in to die. You contemplated revealing yourself. But what would you say to him then? You'd have no excuse for it. Surely he'd send you away. It would cost you your job, and you'd be back begging on the streets. So you stilled, the force of fear stopped your hand from pushing open doors.</p>
<p>Your Master began to speak, and a static voice replied.</p>
<p>"General Pyrus. They've taken over my cruiser. I haven't much time--"</p>
<p>"Quickly now. Tell me."</p>
<p>"Eighteen point two thousand-- two hundred and eight degrees north, sixty-six point five thousand nine hundred and one degrees west. Star system collective--" The static voice cut in and out. "Passkey--Saint Alchemy."</p>
<p>"And the code?"</p>
<p>"--Digits MC-32809. I can't hold them off-- I failed her."</p>
<p>" You haven't. You followed orders. You did everything right."</p>
<p>"The base is on D'qar, find Leia-- Find the resi--" Blaster fire overtook the static intercom. The line ended.</p>
<p>The gasp that escaped your lips was less suppressed than you realized.</p>
<p>Did you just hear someone die? Was the man on the intercom shot? What was your Master talking about? Who shot him?</p>
<p>Your head swirled with unanswered questions, distracting you from the volume of your stunted breathing. Your second mistake.</p>
<p>A gloved hand shot through the crack of the door and yanked you from your hideaway. With a shriek, you spilled out onto the floor of the office. You made a feeble attempt to scramble to your knees, but your Master held you down by the neck of your collar.</p>
<p>"Traitorous bitch!" He spat on you.</p>
<p>You shook your head rapidly in denial, eyes wet. "Please, Sir I-"</p>
<p>"Who do you work for? Shadow collective? The First Order? Imperial commandos? Speak!" He ordered.</p>
<p>Shock shot up your veins and froze your system. You stared at him, agape and quivering. You forced the words to pass around the stone in your throat. "I-I... I do- I don't know-know. I don't know... Master, please plea- please." You choked.</p>
<p>Your Master grew impatient with you and tightened his constricting grasp, "Tell me at once, spy!"</p>
<p>"I work for you!" You finally shouted, eyes screwed shut for protection. "I have for eleven cycles, Master." You put your hands up in defense, who betrayed you with how vigorously they trembled.</p>
<p>"And I'm- I'm no... I'm not a spy, please, Master. I-I... I overslept and came to work late. I didn't mean to intrude. I was cleaning your quarters, and then you- you came home." Your lungs cried for a gulp of air, spent on stuttering.</p>
<p>He stared down at you, seething. You couldn't read his expression as it was teetering between sincere regret and anger. You didn't know which one you least preferred, either way, it was mortifying to be cast such a look. You prayed for him to recognize you, to see past the vulnerability, and identify you as you were-one of his handmaidens, his best.</p>
<p>"I was going to come out and apologize, I swear it!" You begged him. "But, you started to speak to someone..." You hesitated, wondering if you should admit to what you heard. You decided upon it against your better judgment. "...Someone that was killed, Sir."</p>
<p>Watching his eyes fill with slight sorrow, you bit back tears and pipped up again, "But I am no spy, I am no traitor! I swear it on my mother's name."</p>
<p>"Of course you aren't," Pyrus released his grip, letting you fall back to the floor. Your hands shot up to your neck and held the strangled area as a sweet breath of air filled your lungs.</p>
<p>"Much too stupid to be a spy. Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He boomed, his spit rained over your red face.</p>
<p>"It was nothing I heard, nothing at all!" You defended, holding your hands up to him for grace.</p>
<p>"You dare lie to me, that message was highly classified, higher than your comprehension, you foolish girl." He hovered tall above you, "I should have to kill you. I cannot risk the possibility of having you captured by the First Order."</p>
<p>"Please, please..." You fell on your chest, face smashed against the abrasive carpeting. Tears streamed hotly down the sides of your face, burning your skin.</p>
<p>You wept for a long time. Minutes passed, and still, Pryus looked down upon you pitifully. He gave no response to your cries, weighing his options grievously. All the while, you prepared to be shot.</p>
<p>"Get up," He commanded, breaking his silence.</p>
<p>"Master?" You croaked, peeling your cheek from the floor.</p>
<p>Pyrus stamped the heel of his boot, "I said, get up."</p>
<p>You wasted not another second to scramble to your feet, yet you couldn't bring yourself to meet his gaze, tears steadily trickling down your flushed face.</p>
<p>"No more blood will be spilled over the safe delivery of this code. I have a task for you." Pyrus said and stalked across the room to his desk. He leaned over its polished surface and shifted weight upon his knuckles.</p>
<p>"Originally, I was to deliver the code to General Leia Organa via intercom. However, I haven't been able to reach her." He raked a hand through his scalp, "I can only assume that they've been working underground to evade the First Order. We must pray that they've been successful."</p>
<p>You stared at your shoes, still sniffling and wiping the damp mess from your face with the frill of your sleeve. The First Order, The Resistance, General Organa, all those which you heard about through heated debates or hushed rumors. Up until this point, you never honestly considered them to be real things and not the gossip of the serving class.</p>
<p>Pyrus turned to face you, "It appears that I need a new messenger. And now that you've heard the code, I can't let you go. You're sure to be captured."</p>
<p>You cradled your opposite forearm, "I swear it, Master. I can't remember any such code. I wasn't trying to listen." Besides that, it didn't make sense as to how anyone could find out your attachment to this, this code thing. Whatever it was.</p>
<p>"It's not what you can remember. It's what they can pull out of you." He corrected, folding his arms across his chest. "The First Order possess the power of the dark side, the power to reach into your mind and pluck any information they need."</p>
<p>Dark side. Power. These things shouldn't be spoken of in such a setting. You were wary of believing in them, but for argument's sake, you didn't question it. "Master, if that is the case, you are no more safe than I. They could capture you too. What makes it so that you could not deliver it yourself?"</p>
<p>"I am a General of the national court. I have a battalion to command. The importance of your life is but a grain of sand compared to mine." He snapped. "You can be spared, the people of Naboo depend on my lead." He held no emotion in his voice. There was truth in his statement, irrefutably there was truth. It made his words sting no less.</p>
<p>Pryus sighed and crossed the room to you, "Howbeit, the burden of this information gives you more substance than yourself alone. An informant you will be. You have no such skill to have been granted such a task, but as fate would have it, you have been."</p>
<p>"Am I still... I still have a job here?"</p>
<p>"If you cooperate." He nods, "Now, repeat to me what you heard."</p>
<p>"Coordinates, yes. It sounded like coordinates, Was it?" You suggest, seeking his approval. He stared at you simply, his silence beckons you to reach farther.</p>
<p>"Also... Maybe a-a pass-... um... a passkey of some kind. Saint..." You begin to rack your brain, the flutters of your heartbeat picking up into a pound. Nothing else in your memory, nothing but the static sound of blaster fire. Giving up, your chest fell, "Master, I just don't remember."</p>
<p>Pryus bid you closer, "Listen carefully now. I"m going to give you the rest of the code, but you'll need to do exactly as I say."</p>
<p>Your heart sank deeper, "I have to comply, I can't refuse?"</p>
<p>"You're certainly allowed to refuse." He clenched his jaw, "But, I would deem it most unwise."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It pulls you from your thoughts, and at first, you think you imagine it-faint sounds of machinery that fill your ears. And then you see it, hints of civilization sparkling in the distance. Filled with delight and newfound faith, your pace quickens. You're almost weightless as you speed to what must be the borders of the base.</p>
<p>You, unknowingly, were about to be smacked with the reality of the universe. Merrily skipping into a stark ambiance of war and battlefront lines that you were strictly unprepared for. Of course, you understood the circumstance. Warfare massacred the outskirts of your own homeworld. You spent a portion of your youth hearing about the slaughter of millions and the depopulation of planets. You understood the urgency.</p>
<p>Maybe a call to action or perhaps a way to pull yourself from poverty, your intentions were muddled. The very moment you became of age, You took the position to serve a General of the political guard, Master Ranrat Pyrus. Acting as a servant to his beck and call, you were made a Handmaiden. From your impoverished point of view, it was an occupation of luxury, easy money with a decent prospect of living.</p>
<p>And that's what it was, at first. Your Master was decent to you, so you remained in his staff.</p>
<p>Despite the direness of war, the way of life on your mother world had bound itself to your soul and engraved clearly into your features. Your skin had memorized the way the Naboo suns kissed you, replicating the glow for others to covet. Your feet grew up wading in cool liquid crystal and traveling naked across cushy sandbars. Every cycle, the renewed sky sent her gusts of wind to tussle and play with your hair.</p>
<p>Your fingertips knew the intricately woven fabrics of lakeside merchants. Who's real craft was haggling prices. Their wrinkled faces used to light up at the sight of their oldest customer combing shelves for a bargain of delicate satin. Lakeside lifestyle proudly shone on your body, and it's culture woven into your hair like ribbons on royalty.</p>
<p>You would miss that life dearly, once you realized it was gone.</p>
<p>Passing the border, you stepped into a clearing of roaring engines and the working of machines. Beeping droids busy with their tasks hustled past you. Mission alarms rang out overhead as X-wing pilots wrestled the motors of old beasts alive. Gusts of wind exploded in your ears, and Welders sent sparks of fire outward in a show of skill. All the while, tubes of engine fuel decorated the floor, pumping the metal to life.</p>
<p>The sight of it took your breath away. Absently, you stepped backward, overwhelmed by it all. You've never seen so many machines in one place, all working furiously for their created purpose.</p>
<p>Is this where you've been sent? Among pilots for weapons of destruction? Masters of war? Decorated soldiers with bravery and-</p>
<p>Metal rammed into your calves, knocking you off your feet. The ground swiftly rose up to collide with your backside.</p>
<p>"Oh," You were on the floor.</p>
<p>Shifting your gaze, you sucked in a startled breath, coming face to face with a droid. It chirped at you. You must've run into it.</p>
<p>It whirred and blinked once more, rolling forward and bumping your kneecap accusedly.</p>
<p>Should you apologize? Would it understand you? You didn't understand binary, let alone speak it.</p>
<p>The shock of the situation began to roll off your shoulders, staring at it wouldn't do you any good.</p>
<p>"I uh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" You inquired slowly, testing its comprehension.</p>
<p>It circled you, chirping at you frustratedly.</p>
<p>It wasn't alright.</p>
<p>"Hey!" You heard a shout over the working of machinery. Your attention snapped to an orange figure charging towards you.</p>
<p>Yeah, that was definitely directed at you.</p>
<p>You promptly stood and dusted off your pants. Thinking the figure to be a superior, your tongue hastily began to gather apologies, preparing to spit them out in your defense.</p>
<p>Kriffing hell, were you really about to get reprimanded? You hadn't even finished walking to your destination, how useless were you?</p>
<p>"What's your problem?" The man barks, not sparing you a glance and bending down to search the droid of any injuries.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! Sir, please. I apologize, I just- I didn't see it." You stammer, embarrassment flooding your cheeks.</p>
<p>Maybe if you bat your pretty little eyelashes, he wouldn't stick you on the first shuttle to Mustafar before you had a chance to meet with the General.</p>
<p>He whips his head back around, fully prepared to chew you out for all you were worth. His eyes, full of annoyance, lock with yours.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you di-" He hesitates, the anger he once held seems to vacate his expression. He let his eyes drift down your body, if only for a second. They come back up briskly, connecting with yours once again.</p>
<p>"I, uh, I don't..." The droid beeps and whirrs to him. He shrugs at the droid and then shifts his focus back to you as he gathers himself.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, miss? M'sorry, my buddy here can be somewhat of a rustbucket sometimes." He encouragingly rubs the side of his droid and stands, extending his hand to you. "My name's Poe, Poe Dameron. Black Leader, Commander of Rapier Squadron."</p>
<p>His tone was relaxed; he wasn't going to reprimand you. Your shoulders drop in relief. His eyes strike you, the intensity of his stare was almost uncomfortable. Almost. You step back out of respect and secret intimidation.</p>
<p>"Well met, Poe Dameron. Y/n Naberrie." You swallow stones. Your palm opens to accept, and his calloused hand envelops yours in a gentle squeeze as you tell him your name.</p>
<p>Poe seems to focus on you as if he'd never been introduced to someone before. You watch his lips repeat your name no louder than a whisper, playing with the sound on his tongue.</p>
<p>Growing impatient, the droid below him started to whirr and rolls straight into his shin.</p>
<p>"Shit! Calm down, BB." He nudges the bottom of the droid with the heel of his boot, silently communicating with his droid to stop shaking his game. "This is BB-8, astromerch unit. For a piston head, his circuit board must be cross-wired over the moons today. So much for ninety-eight suit programmings. I just..." Poe trails off with a laugh, his mouth seals when he recognizes confusion in your eyes.</p>
<p>Sod it. He knows you didn't understand him.</p>
<p>You cough a short laugh, praying that he'd take it as a delayed response. "Oh yeah, totally. I just, I'm new." You explain, "I'm uh, actually not supposed to be out here, I don't think."</p>
<p>Your eyes dart around the courtyard, debating whether to explain your situation to him. Poe seemed kind for a Commanding Officer, maybe a little hyper-fixated, but kind. You could trust him in pointing you in the right direction.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for the Control Center," You breathe, "I have business General Organa." You'd let him know that much.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's in the Eastern Sector over..." He pauses to think it over, "Why don't I show you?"</p>
<p>"You aren't terribly busy, are you?" You shift your gaze down to BB-8, who was silent but beginning to vibrate out of frustration.</p>
<p>"I was assessing some damage on a processing unit, but BB'll take care of it, won't you bud?" Poe makes an expression to the droid that you couldn't explain, and with a whirr, BB-8 scooted away.</p>
<p>You'd never seen a droid of that model before, not that you had seen many before. This one was just a ball of steel with an attitude.</p>
<p>"He's kinda cute, your droid." You muse after he rolls around the corner out of earshot.</p>
<p>"He's adorable," Poe corrects. "But don't tell him that," the corner of his mouth tugs up into a smirk. It rests so comfortably on his face, and you could only imagine how many hours of the day he spent wearing it.</p>
<p>"Shall we?" He holds his arm out for yours to slip into. To that, you stifle a laugh, waiting for his lead. He waited too.</p>
<p>Oh, he's serious.</p>
<p>"Maker, I'm sorry." You hesitate, then slip your arm into his. This is awful cordial for a military fort, was it not? His grip is soft but firm. The padding of his jumpsuit acts as a barrier between his skin and yours. For a moment, you imagine what it would feel like bare, probably the same as his grip.</p>
<p>He pays no mind and leads you out of the yard and down to a concrete runway. A neverending lane of battleships, a full fleet of them were parked in several rows. They stood so tall, taller than you ever would've guessed. These couldn't be the same ones that passed through your village. They seemed so tiny in the sky. Every few cycles, you would see an armada of spacecraft torpedo through the air. They were pilots of the republic, and they were right in front of you.</p>
<p>They weren't new, though. As beautiful as the beasts were, they ran half as well as they did in their prime. Ladies of war now in their sunset years, called to action one last time. Leave it to you to think rustbuckets to be poetic.</p>
<p>Poe noticed your taken expression with each passing ship, "Never seen an x-wing fleet before?"</p>
<p>"I can't say I have. Where I'm from, we don't get many fleets of anything, let alone pilots. It's a bit of a nowhere." You say, trying your best not to get whistful.</p>
<p>"A nowhere, is that where this is from?" He gestured to your brightly colored Kaftan, "Because I gotta find out where I can get me one of these things."</p>
<p>A giggle slips past your filter. Pupils mooning, you bring your hand impulsively over your mouth.</p>
<p>You giggled. In front of a Commanding officer, no less. Not that Poe acted very commanding.</p>
<p>He turns his head to squint at you, "What's the matter, you don't like your laugh?"</p>
<p>You shook your head quickly and smiled, "No, I'm fine with my laugh. That one was just- I dunno, it wasn't my normal one."</p>
<p>"I think you're lying." Poe unlinks your arms and shifts his weight against the side of the Hanger bay. "I think you're trying to spare me of how weird your laugh is." He beamed.</p>
<p>Did he just-</p>
<p>You stare at him, amazed by how brazen he is. "Wow." You scoff, deciding to join his banter. "You accuse me of lying, and you call my laugh weird? You're making an enemy with the wrong person here, Commander." You warn.</p>
<p>He huffs a laugh, "You gonna trip over my droid again? Threatening."</p>
<p>You gasp, "That's too soon."</p>
<p>"Did I offend you?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Oh, greatly, Commander. Y'know you're the first person I've met so far, and I already don't like you." You smile sadly.</p>
<p>Feigning offense, he places a hand over his heart, "You don't like me? Oh, you're breakin' my heart, Princess. Maybe if you just got--"</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting something?" Her voice rips Poe's attention from you as she enters the room. You only then realize that you had stopped walking. Corridor walls surrounded you with panels of directory projections, the Control room.</p>
<p>The Commander stiffens like a board, greeting his superior, "General Organa."</p>
<p>Leia dressed in blue tactical robes you gape at. The material was exported from Alderaan, a planet destroyed not forty cycles ago. You've scoured fabric shops in the markets of your city every chance you got. Seldom did you ever come across material procured in Alderaan.</p>
<p>You bit your tongue to keep from expressing your excitement. Another time, not now.</p>
<p>"Commander." She addresses Poe, waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p>"I have someone here to see you." He steps aside, uncovering you for her to behold. You scrounge up your courage and approach her, "General Organa, my name is-"</p>
<p>"Stop." She cuts you off, a wary look in her eyes. "I know who you are."</p>
<p>"Oh." Your gaze nervously flickers between Poe and her. "You do?"</p>
<p>She gives no reply and turns to Poe, "Dameron, leave us."</p>
<p>"General." Poe gives a curt nod to his superior and flashes you a quiet smile before slipping out of the corridor. His reassuring glance eases your nerves only slightly.</p>
<p>"Come, Naberrie." The General pivots on her heel and strides down the hall. You follow closely; anticipation sits heavily on your chest. She doesn't take your arm as she leads you, it must be a Poe thing. You pass through narrow vestibules with stark white luster. She doesn't say a word the entire way.</p>
<p>Stopping at the room's opening hatch so abruptly you almost ram into her, She grabs the cuff of your sleeve and pulls you inside. It was a small space, only equipped with an empty bunk, a table, and two chairs-no lights, no windows, only the iridescent glow that spills in from the hall.</p>
<p>You begin to make your statement, "General-"</p>
<p>"Call me Leia. We're much past that now." She asserts and closes the hatch.</p>
<p>"Right," You start over, "Leia. I have something to-"</p>
<p>"Please, do hold on. I must make you aware of the gravity of this situation. Sit." Leia gestures to a chair, you comply. This woman loved to interrupt people, you could barely get a word in. You could tell that she was less than thrilled to be meeting with you, and you were more than prepared to deliver the code and take the first Port Shuttle to Naboo.</p>
<p>Leia sat across from you and garnered your attention. "Now, what you carry with you is a code, one of three. It was made by the original crafters of the SSI-U vehicles. That includes X-wings, TIE fighters, boarding craft, land assault units, hyperspace probes, and Star-destroyers. Are you familiar?"</p>
<p>"Not really, no." You answer, chewing on the inside of your cheek. Why did she bother explaining? You were oblivious to the origins of the code, and you preferred it that way. It wasn't your assignment nor something you wanted to get further tangled up in. The faster you could rid yourself of it, the faster you could come home. Being hesitant to listen, but much too terrified to interrupt, you remain quiet.</p>
<p>She waves her hand in dismissal, "It's not that critical, but the maker's code is. When entered into a central command board, which all fleets have, it overrides the system to self-destruct. All of it obliterated."</p>
<p>"That's- That's why you need it? To destroy the First Order's fleet?" You inquire.</p>
<p>She shakes her index, "So they don't destroy ours. See, the code applies to the Resistance, as well as the republic. If the Order had gotten their hands on it, it would've cost us greatly. They would have terminated our fleet, and we would have no resources to fight against them. The war would end."</p>
<p>"So why, um... Why not use the code to like- destroy their fleet instead?" You cautiously suggest, your nerves audibly slip into your tone. "You can do that, right?"</p>
<p>"Their central command board is in the middle of the Starkiller base. As skilled as we are, we could never infiltrate their ranks. That's not to say we aren't working on it. Someday we'll be able to, but until then we cant use the--" Leia trails off, her eyebrows scrunch with concern.</p>
<p>"Stay with me, Naberrie." She orders.</p>
<p>Her voice is distant. You pull yourself from your fixation to the spinning room, which was much darker than it was before. She must've noticed your gaunt expression. Your eyes snap up to meet hers, and after a breath, you nod for her to continue.</p>
<p>"Again," Leia restates, "We can't use the code, but we can protect it. And it's best protected with very few people knowing. Which is where you come in." She gestures to you.</p>
<p>"So, keep it under wraps." You pat your hands flat over your lap. "I can do that."</p>
<p>She lowers her chin to her chest and looks at you sternly, "It's a little more complicated. But before we come to that, I need you to agree to some terms."</p>
<p>"Anything." You nod.</p>
<p>"It's easier if you remain calm for this part. Yes and No answers are acceptable. Hold your questions until the end." She began, sealing the confidentiality of the conversation. "What you say to me now cannot leave this room. The content of the information you carry has the capabilities of genocide to the trillions. Should this information fall into the wrong hands, that is exactly what will happen. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>You nod again.</p>
<p>"I need a verbal response."</p>
<p>"Yes, I understand."</p>
<p>"At any point, did you reveal the code shared with you by General Pyrus to a third party?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"At any point were you bribed to reveal the code?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Are you aware of anyone besides yourself, General Pyrus, or his informant sharing the code?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Are you aware that there could be any number of bounties on your head as a means to get to this information?" Leia deadpans the question like it was similar to the ones she had asked previously.</p>
<p>Your heart stops beating, and you blink at her, "What? What bounties? Like bounty hunter bounties or-"</p>
<p>"Yes or no, Naberrie." She stresses frustratedly.</p>
<p>You exhale in defeat, "I am now, yes."</p>
<p>Maker, she must be disappointed. You could almost hear her blood pressure rise as she tightened her jaw and began the next question. "Are you willing to accept the Resistance's protection for yourself as an informant?"</p>
<p>"What does that-" You stop yourself, hands raised apologetically, "Yes, I am."</p>
<p>"Good." Leia shuffles to the edge of her seat, "Now tell me the code."</p>
<p>There it is. She asked for it. The code. You knew this. A long-anticipated shiver crawls up your spine, and you clear your throat. "I was sent with the coordinates to eighteen point two thousand two hundred and eight degrees north, sixty-six point five thousand nine hundred and one degrees west. Star system collective, passkey Saint Alchemy. Digits MC-32809." You breathe, an immense weight expels itself from your chest, you breathe deeper.</p>
<p>Leia casts her stare through your person, to the end of the room. "Say it one more time."</p>
<p>You didn't register her command, "What?"</p>
<p>"Just say it one more time."</p>
<p>You nod and repeat yourself. "Coordinates eighteen point two thousand two hundred and eight degrees north, sixty-six point five thousand nine hundred and one degrees west. Star system collective." You took another painful breath of air. "Passkey Saint Alchemy. Digits MC-32809."</p>
<p>The General's eyes were empty, she sat deathly still. You witness her silently burn the information in her memory.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you write this down?" You break her stare, immediate regret started to prick your fingertips.</p>
<p>Her gaze fell to the floor, "It isn't worth the risk." Meeting your eyes again, she asks, "You're sure it's correct? There hasn't been an opportunity for it to have become tainted on your behalf?"</p>
<p>You shake your head, "I've memorized it for months and told no one, It's valid."</p>
<p>"I realize you're not an official informant for the Resistance, I wish to apologize for the burden that has been placed on you. I understand more than most." Leia pauses, train of thought halted. You wait.</p>
<p>She breaks it and sighs, continuing. "I want to thank you for your sacrifice. You've served the Resistance and your people more than you could know. You've sacrificed a normal life to live in hiding until the course of war ends in our favor."</p>
<p>Her flattery warmed your center. No one ever thanked you for this, putting your life on hold someone else's war. Going into hiding-- Wait. "In hiding? General, I don't understand, I'm not in hiding." You smile faintly and tilt your head, "Unless I am?" The thoughtful expression disintegrates from your face.</p>
<p>"You weren't told much, I know. It was agreed on by both parties that explaining this aspect of the assignment could affect your willingness to comply." Leia explains.</p>
<p>Both parties... Comply...</p>
<p>Slowly it came to you. "I can't go home, can I?" You search her face for an explanation, praying she'd deny it, but she never did.</p>
<p>"No," For the first time, Leia didn't meet your eyes. "You must remain with the Resistance. Our ownership of that information is one that was paid for in blood, and we will remain to do so if necessary. Even yours."</p>
<p>"I don't- That's not what... I'm supposed to go home after this, I have a shuttle to- General, this... Leia, I need to go home. I can't stay here." The words caught in your throat as you rushed them, desperate.</p>
<p>"For your sake and mine, please remain compliant. We will keep you protected as long as you stay with us. And if not," She falters, "We will send out a bounty for your head."</p>
<p>Your heart sank to the floor, "You'd kill me?"</p>
<p>"You'd be killed anyway." She counters, appealing to your rationale. "If the First Order found you, they would torture you within an inch of your life, take the code, and then kill you."</p>
<p>You stammer and point an accusing finger at her, "You'd kill me."</p>
<p>"It doesn't have to come to that," Leia took your hand in hers earnestly, "Only you can make that choice. Be wise now, child. Let us keep you safe."</p>
<p>Staring at her dejectedly, any semblance of trust in The Resistance General had fled. "But I don't have a choice, I can't go home ever?"</p>
<p>"No one's said that. During the war, you must remain with us. That is all." Leia held your hands comfortingly, the creases of her eyes showed you mercy with each kind gaze. For all you knew, Leia could've had the exact same 'confidential conversation' to any number of informants. And if that was the case, her threats held no substance. If it was a hoax, you could walk out of here with your freedom, scotch free.</p>
<p>It was admirable in a sense. This woman had sugar-coated her intentions to kill you, and you just, What? Accepted it. You understood. Agreed, even. It would have been all too easy for a Rebellion General to have you killed. Your little life didn't count at all. There was a war to be won, and you were a liability. You were a threat.</p>
<p>These woes battle in your head so torturously that you don't recognize your airways constrict. You don't notice the sheen of sweat that coats your brow or the fingernails that cut into your fleshy palm and turn your knuckles white.</p>
<p>You only notice how suddenly they go away.</p>
<p>A wave of calm washes over your shoulders, it's warmth begins to melt away the icy dread sitting painfully across your chest. It shallows your stunted breath and spreads heat in vines down your spine and out to your fingers. The unknown force softens every muscle, every bone, and every tendon that connects you together. It's overwhelming peace. You can't help but close your eyes and release a tired exhale as the wave floods down to your toes.</p>
<p>"We all get to go home when this is over." Leia's gentle voice draws you back to reality only slightly. You couldn't make out her face. The human shapes had blended into a grey fog, yet you thought nothing of it. The fear you once held was nowhere inside of you, doubt had completely expelled itself from your thoughts. All was well, all was right.</p>
<p>"I suggest you law low as an apprentice and keep out of trouble. Best to be discreet, be careful of what you say." She spoke through the mist.</p>
<p>'You have the most intelligent fleet and crew in the galaxy, I can't compete with them. Wouldn't it be easier to tell them the truth about why I'm here?'</p>
<p>You were almost positive you hadn't said it aloud. Be that as it may, your inner thoughts no longer discerned themselves with spoken words as Leia replied to you, unbothered.</p>
<p>"They mustn't find out, it puts a target on their backs. I entrust you solely. No room for error." She speaks.</p>
<p>'But what if they ask?'</p>
<p>"That's enough, young one. Don't tell me you've never had to lie to a man. Now report to the main hanger in the morning. Settle in for now."</p>
<p>'Yes ma'am.'</p>
<p>"Make some friends, you're in good company. But, place your trust wisely. As of now, that information is your life."</p>
<p>You hum in response</p>
<p>"Rest now."</p>
<p>The fog fades to darkness, and your mind goes blank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>